


Another necessary soulmate AU drabble collection

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Soulmate AU drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal's mark is located..in an odd yet logical place.

”Your mark is on your dick?” Will asked.  
“Yes, “ Hannibal admitted.  
“Really?”  
“I cannot enter anyone’s body with it..unless they are you.”  
“So you are a virgin?” Will said.  
“Yes. “  
“This is a lot to process,” Will said.  
“Would you like to see the mark?” Hannibal asked.  
“Yes.”  
The man slowly undid his pants and slid his silk boxers down..the mark with Will’s name appeared in glowing gold across the impressively sized penis.  
“Wow,” Will said.  
“Let’s go to bed,” Hannibal said.  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Will said impishly.


	2. Worst and best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most people had the names of their worst enemy and best friend written on their wrists. Will has to be special so he has both.

Most people had the names of their worst enemy and best friend written on their wrists.  
Will only had one name on both, and it was Hannibal’s.  
Of course it was logical since he was both to Will.


	3. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is Alana's soulmate and Hannibal is having none of it.

The fair princess Alana was prince Will of Wolftrap’s soulmate, he had her name on his wrist and so they were married and all was well.  
Then Will started having dreams of a large stag that mounted him as he writhed in ecstasy.  
Alana heard him moan and sig and she knew it was wrong.  
Will had been under the fae king’s thrall, and so she had to get him released.  
She requested an audience with the creature through magic.  
And begged him to release her husband since the land could not be well until he was.  
“I cannot,” said king Hannibal.  
“Why?” she begged with tears in her blue eyes.  
“I bear his mark.”  
“He doesn’t have yours.”   
“No. But I have his soul and he is heavy with my child.”  
Alana sighed and knew she could not win this war.  
Will was turned over to the king and so the land was healed.  
Then Alana met a fair princess. Margot was a captive of her evil brother, but Alana had a favor to call on the fae king. It was the least he could do, having stolen and impregnated her husband.


	4. Marked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bedelia and Hannibal are an outlaw couple but someone comes to rock their Bonnie and Clyde world up.

Bedelia du Maurier looked at her captive. ”He’s pretty,” she said.  
“Yes,” Hannibal said, eyeing the young man with obvious interest.   
“He will make a good meal,” she said.  
“I think not,” Will Graham said. “The mark on your partner’s arm..do you have one?”  
“No,” said Bedelia. “Such things are only superstitious nonsense.”  
The mark on the man’s strong arm was of a ravenstag.  
Will managed to reveal his own mark with a grin. “Soulmate,” he said and noticed Hannibal frown at his matching stag.  
“I make my own destiny,” Hannibal said. “But you are intriguing.”  
Bedelia gave him a dark look.  
“Three’s a crowd,” she said but cut him loose at he partner’s urging.  
“It is,” Hannibal agreed. “You are free to leave at any time Bedelia.”  
Bedelia saw them touch their marks and went to get some wine from their latest raid.


	5. Vampire?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will needs a mate and Hannibal offers to be that.

Will Graham gasped as he was taken into Jack Crawford’s office.   
“You killed Hobbs and made him into murder art,” he said.  
“Yes,” Will agreed.  
“You could go free if you agree to take a soulmate.”  
“I don’t have one,” Will said defiantly.  
“You do,” Jack said. “Someone offered to take you.”  
“Who’s that?”  
“Doctor Lecter. He volunteered.”  
“Sure he did,” Will said.  
Doctor Lecter smiled as he entered the room.  
“Dear Will,” he said. “I am your mate.”  
“Sure just let me do my thing.”  
“My dearest, I will help you find what that is,” he said and smiled an eerie smile that showed his crooked vampire teeth.


	6. Lucky in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilton is not lucky in love.

Frederick Chilton frowned as his mark was itching. This was a sign his mate was nearby. He was alone in his office with Freddie Lounds. It couldn’t be, yet..  
Lounds rubbed her own mark like she was feeling it too.  
“It would appear,” she said. “That we are mates.”  
“Yes. I thought you were a lesbian.”  
“No, I’m bi. “  
“Oh.”  
“Wendy wasn’t my mate, but I loved her.”  
“You do not love me,” Chilton said sadly.  
“Not yet. If I leave and we avoid each other it needn’t be.”  
“Yes. “  
“I know you truly desire Graham. We all know who his mate is.”  
“Lecter. And you would rather be with Wendy than with me.”  
“Yes,” said Lounds and left.  
His dreams were both of a scarlet-tressed woman and Will that night.  
Much later Clarice Starling would refuse him to go on the lam with the murder husbands instead.


End file.
